


in between [songfic]

by j0ss



Series: Total Drama Oneshots [1]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Idiots, M/M, Noah POV, They're both awkward, but the only thing explicitly written is literally one kiss so dont worry, i never thought i'd be writing total drama fics in 2020 but here we are, implications of them doing the dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j0ss/pseuds/j0ss
Summary: // crossposted on wattpad lol //When Noah went to Geoff's reunion party, he expected to only greet a few friends, watch drama unfold, and then leave. Things escalated.
Relationships: Cody Anderson/Noah
Series: Total Drama Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116404
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	in between [songfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am writing noco in 2020... how did i get here? lol
> 
> Anyway I was listening to this songs and some other and thought... this would make a really good songfic. So I did it! this is my first songfic so sorry if it's not the best ahaha
> 
> I didn't try to make the story perfectly fit the song, so some of the lyrics don't match up that well. I also wrote like half of this at midnight, so sorry if there's bad writing!
> 
> The song is "in between" by atlas :)

_ Sunday morning, vacant doorway _

Rays of pale sunlight peeked through the thin curtains, bathing the small room with morning sunshine. The room was slowly illuminated in a warm glow, revealing the aftermath of one of Geoff's many infamous parties. The small desk and nightstand was littered with cups and various wrappers, left to be forgotten by drunk partygoers. However, the most attention-drawing thing was the Indian boy that was, slowly but surely, succumbing to the effects of morning. 

_ Wipe the sunlight from your eyes _

Noah felt the light hit his closed eyes, and let out a soft and quiet groan. Usually he liked waking up early, but this particular morning he felt no rush to wake up. He felt...comfortable. Like he could just stay where he was forever if he could. Noah closed his eyes, prepared to get some, in his opinion, well-deserved sleep. 

Then Noah became aware of another presence next to him. 

It was then that Noah realized that the reason he was so comfortable was because he felt warm. And he felt warm because there was in fact another human being cuddling him. Dare he say...spooning him? Well, that's a first. 

_And trace your favorite constellation_

_ On their skin _

Without thinking, Noah began tracing circles on the person's back. Their skin was soft, and warm. 

Ok, what the fuck Noah. You need to find out what the hell happened last night that got you in this situation. 

_ Overwhelmed by the emotion _

_ Watching cogs turn in your mind _

Noah squinted as he tried to recollect his thoughts. Last night... he went to Geoff's Total Drama reunion party (more like Owen forced him). He spent a while walking around and talking to some of the contestants he actually cared for. He also spent a good amount of time watching people argue and generally sucked up any drama that happened, and making sarcastic remarks about it. Then he went and ate some shitty party food, and watched people suck at Just Dance. _  
_

_ You sort of wonder where this wonder _

_ May have been _

Then... 

...

...

...

Right. Then he started talking to Cody. 

Well, more like Cody started talking to him. The boy was flushed and nervous, which was to be expected as Noah had seen him make a fool of himself not only with other people but with Just Dance as well. 

What did they talk about again? 

_ 'Cause you're always in between _

_Noah didn't know why he came to this party. He knew he didn't like them. His friends would've been just fine without him; they weren't even with him now. Izzy and Owen went to raid the snack, and Eva found some jocks to fight._

_ Stuck behind the TV screen _

_ In somebody else's dream _

_The party blared around him as he lazily watch the TV and drank some water. Yea, water at a party. Noah was that guy. He couldn't even hear the Tv with the loud music, but the didn't mind. It was just a stupid reality TV show. How ironic._

_ Feelin' like a ghost _

_"Noah! Noah hey!" A voice called out to Noah over the music, growing closer. "It's been a bit!"_

_ Always in between _

_The Indian boy tiredly turned his head to see a sweaty and red Cody sit down next to him. Him and Cody... they had a weird relationship, but to keep it simple, they were friends. So, Noah decided to not ignore him, shifting his body to face the boy._

_"Hey Codemeister." Noah replied. "That is, if you still go by that dorky nickname."_

_"Hey! It's not dorky, it's cool." The brunette argued with a smile._

_Noah chuckled. "Sure, and Owen won't drink an entire bowl of punch tonight."_

_"He'll probably drink more if I'm being honest." Cody countered. Noah considered it, and nodded._

_"Probably. Usually me or Eva contain him, but at parties control doesn't exist."_

_"Hehe, yea. This party is wild. Did you see Tyler?" Cody asked. "He gets even more reckless when he's drunk."_

_"Why am I not surprised." Noah said with a smirk, making Cody chuckle. That was something Noah like about Cody; he understood his humor and didn't take it seriously like most of the idiots on the show. It was easy to talk to Cody, except for when he would talk about Gwen. That was beyond insufferable._

_"Yea, I think I saw him try to do tricks on the stairs." Cody added. "I hope he doesn't get too hurt."_

_"I'm pretty sure Tyler's body has grown used to his stupidity over the years." Noah said._

_ Stuck behind the TV screen _

_ In somebody else's dream _

_"You're probably right..." Cody began, looking off into space. "So! How've you been? Are you and Emma still dating?"_

_"Nope." Noah said promptly, resulting in a gasp from the other boy. "But don't get your panties in a twist about it. We made each other realize we were gay; it was honestly funny. We're still good friends, and I listen to her rant about pretty law major girls. Honestly the whole relationship felt very... in the moment."_

_Cody seemed to disassociate for a moment, thinking hard about something. Noah was about to ask him what was wrong when the gap-toothed boy jumped up back into reality._

_"T-That's great! I m-mean-not you breaking up but-you know?" Cody scrambled ut desperately. Noah chuckled as the boy flushed._

_"Yea I get it, don't worry Cody. And I've been okay, just so you know. Could be doing better but...meh." Noah looked to the boy again. "How've you been?"_

_"I've been good!" Cody replied happily. "I have this job at a game shop near my apartment, which is nice. College is... hard, but what are you gonna do about it right?"_

_"Hm... yea. College sucks ass." Noah agreed. "Is Sierra still stalkerlicious?"_

_Cody winced at the mention of the girl, which made Noah feel a bit bad (weird, right?). "I uh... I haven't talked to Sierra in a while. I honestly have no idea what's going on in her world. I just hope it has nothing to do with mine anymore."_

_"I hope so too, I have no idea how she got away with most of that stuff she did." Noah was being honest in what he said. Sierra's actions in World Tour made him really uncomfortable. What kind of girl thinks she just do that to a guy? It made Noah sick to his stomach. Sick out of disgust, obviously. Nothing else._

_"Do you..." Cody's eyes widened. "...Do you think she's here?" Cody looked frightened at the thought. Then in a rare act for Noah, he decided to both give a shit AND do something about it._

_"I mean... probably." Noah began. "If you want, we can talk somewhere she can't find you as easily. It's cool if not, but-"_

_"You'd really do that for me?"_

_Cody's eyes lit up at the offer, looking like a kid on Christmas. Noah's eyes widened once again; he didn't expect this kind of reaction. He was suddenly glad for the gross atmosphere, because he could feel his face heating up for some reason._

_"Yea Cody, because I go around giving away what little kindness I have only to rip it away." Noah deadpanned, standing up. "Come on, I have no idea how many people are here so this might take a while."_

_ Trying to let you know _

...Right, Noah thought as he laid still in the bed. He'd offered to talk somewhere else to talk with Cody, because he for some reason felt like being nice. If he remembered correctly, that place ended up being the top of a mostly abandoned staircase. 

So how did he end up here? 

_ Late night when the lights go out _

_"Wait, so Izzy just kept bringing random guys over trying to hook you up?" Cody asked, bewildered._

_"Yup." Noah replied, chuckling to himself. "Of course, I apologized to each one of them, and told Izzy to stop every time. They weren't even my type."_

_"You have a type?" Cody asked, a curious...but also nervous? glint in his eyes. "What is it?"_

_Noah thought for a moment. What was his type?_

_(short)_

_(brunette)_

_(twink)_

_What-_

_(teal eyes)_

_(tooth gap)_

_Wait a moment-_

_(dorky)_

_(awkward)_

_(loveable)_

_(guess who it is)_

_Stop_

_(hint: you kissed his ear loser)_

_STOP_

_(it's cody)_

_No_

_(it's cod-)_

_"Cute." Noah spat out. "I guess..." Cody pondered this for a moment._

_"Well...that's vague." Cody declared._

_"Well what is your type then?" Noah asked. "Besides goth girls of course, what girls do you like?"_

_Cody stopped at Noah's question, disassociating again. Noah began to grow nervous. Was bringing up Gwen a bad idea? Probably you dumb fuck._

_"Cody?"_

_Cody jumped. "O-Oh! Sorry..." He looked away. "U-Um... it's just..."_

_"Do you you not like Gwen anymore?"_

_"Well y-yea-I don't but- that's... not it. I..." Cody looked down. "I like more than just girls. I'm bi."_

_Oh._

_OH._

_Oh how Noah would've loved hearing Cody say that years ago._

_o̶h̶ ̶h̶o̶w̶ ̶h̶e̶ ̶l̶o̶v̶e̶d̶ ̶h̶e̶a̶r̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶t̶h̶o̶s̶e̶ ̶w̶o̶r̶d̶s̶ ̶n̶o̶w̶  
_

_"That's fun." Noah said, before mentally slapping himself. "W-Wait, I mean... that's cool, that you figured that out. And that you told me."_

_"Aw, is Noah getting sappy on me?" Cody replied, earning a playful smack from the tan boy._

_"Shut up. You're probably just glad you can flirt with girls AND guys now." Cody let out a childish giggle at that, which make Noah smile. "So... what made you find out you were bi?"_

_Cody looked into Noah's eyes for a moment before looking away. He seemed frozen, except his eyes were darting all over the place, save for the boy in front of him. Jeez, Noah should probably stop asking all these personal questions._

_ Long stares at an old friend's house _

_"I...um..." Cody began. "There was just... this one guy. We're friends... or we were? Are? I don't know. But um... I just can't get him off my mind. That's super cheesy, but it's true. At first I thought it was because of other stuff, but eventually I realized I was having similar thoughts about that guy that I did with Gwen. I kinda freaked out at first... but accepted it."_

_"Wow, so one guy turned you bi?" Noah questioned. "Give that guy a gold star."_

_Cody chuckled again. "I'll... consider it. But the two of us... I wish it would work out, but I'm not sure. It was just... always the wrong time, the wrong place. I was hoping that in World Tour we could get closer, then Sierra happened."_

_"Wait wait wait." Noah interjected. "The guy who made you bi was on Total Drama World Tour? And you've had a crush on him since before then? Please don't tell me it's Duncan."_

_"Ew, no dude!" Cody exclaimed, laughing. "And I'm not sure if the feelings were romantic then, I just wanted to be friends with the guy."_

_"Was it Alejandro?"_

_"I didn't even know him before that season!"_

_"Right. Tyler?"_

_"I'm not telling you who it is."_

_"DJ?"_

_"Not telling!"_

_"Owen? Please not Harold."_

_"Sigh... no and no."_

_"Fine." Noah reluctantly said. "I guess I'll never know."_

_Cody looked at Noah. "You'll... figure out eventually I think. You're smart."_

_"Was that sarcastic?"_

_"N-No!"_

_"Yea, I know." Noah said with a smirk. "You've never been good at using sarcasm."_

_"Hey!"_

_The two continued to talk for what felt like hours, laughing and sharing stories without a care in the world. It was so easy to talk to him, Noah realized again. He hated to admit it but... he had missed the boy. He hung out with Eva, Izzy, and Owen often, but when it came to other contestants? He wasn't the best at communicating._

_The two had originally bonded at Playa de Losers, both being nerds without other nerds to talk to. Thankfully, they had decided to not talk about the Awakathon incident, pretending it never happened. When they ended up being the only Screaming Gophers to not make it to the second season, Cody took it as a sign from God that they were meant to be friends. The two ended up spending a lot of time together in the shitty Aftermath hotel. When Gwen and Trent arrived, Cody got occupied with that situation, while Noah decided not to give a shit._

_They had hung out a bit during World Tour, but Noah was there at the prime of Sierra's stalking, so it was hard to get Cody alone to talk to. At least Cody seemed to enjoy it when Noah made fun of Sierra. When he royally fucked up during the London episode, he actually went to Cody before elimination, telling to boy his goodbyes while trying not to seem weird. Cody had told him 'There's no way you'll get voted out! You're too smart.' Obviously, Cody was wrong, but the sentiment was nice._

_ Feels just like a cheesy movie scene _

_"Hey," Cody spoke out, snapping Noah out of his thoughts. "Isn't it funny how... we always end up together? Like during the Awakeathon episode... and the TDA Special? When you cuddled me?"_

_Noah blinked in confusion. Well... he hadn't expected Cody to say that. Was he tired and not thinking about what he was saying? Yea, that's probably it._

_"No, it's totally normal for guys to accidentally do gay stuff together." Noah said, praying Cody would understand everything he said was sarcastic._

_Thankfully, Cody laughed lazily. "If you say so." The brunette looked at Noah again. "Did you notice how you were always the one doing it?"_

_"What are you implying here short stuff? You could've stopped me." Noah said, raising an eyebrow._

_"How could I have stopped you? I was asleep!" Cody argued. "Why did you do it in the first place?"_

_"It was... simply coincidence..." Noah said, hating how unsure he sounded. Why was he unsure???_

_"You sound unsure," Cody said, deciding to use his brain. "Why is that?" Cody smirked after his statement, shocking Noah. Cody? Smirking?? What world was he in? Even worse, his body decided to heat up again, and this time he knew Cody saw it._

_"You sound like you're flirting. Why is that?" Noah shot back, thankful that his years of throwing out insults and sarcastic remarks paid off. This time, it was Cody who looked shocked and flustered, losing his confidence and turning red._

_Then Cody bounced back. "Do you want me to be?"_

_Noah was finding it increasingly harder to respond without blurting out his feelings._

_Wait what? No. Noah had no feelings to share._

_He was over that._

_Sure there had... been a time where Noah MAY have lost sleep due to the shorter boy. Sure he used to go out of his way to make the boy laugh, or smile, or just interact with him. Sure Noah may have felt a BIT jealous of Gwen, and even Sierra. Sure, he had wished and wished that the geek wasn't as grossly straight as he said he was, or that he had a crush on someone else. He could admit that._

_But clearly, he was over it._

_Clearly._

_Yea._

_..._

_Fuck it._

_"What if I said I did?" Noah challenged, smirking again. This apparently took Cody be surprise, eyes widening and finding himself at a loss for words. Then, to Noah's surprise, he..._

_He took out his phone._

_The fuck?_

_He couldn't see what Cody was doing, but the light from the phone showed that he was a nervous wreck. He could see Cody typing something for a moment, then stop and look at Noah expectantly._

_Noah then heard a ping from his own phone._

_ Scan lines on a CRT look like _

_He took out his phone slowly, and turned it on. There, on the lock screen was a notification from Cody Anderson._

_Confused, Noah opened the notification. Cody had sent him an image. Specifically, an image of one of those gold stars you get for good behavior in the second grade or something._

_What?_

_..._

_Wait..._

_..._

_He's such a dork._

_ HD when you're next to me, alright _

_Noah looked up to see Cody staring back at him, smiling nervously. "It's not the real deal but..." Cody trailed off , laughing._

_"I made you gay?" Noah asked, and he couldn't help but give a shit eating grin._

_"Um well... I wouldn't have sent it if you didn't"_

_Holy shit, Noah turned a dude gay. The dude he had liked. Did like. Did like? Did like._

_"So..." Cody spoke up again. "Are you gonna reject me or...?"_

_"Honey, I don't flirt with just anyone." Noah replied._

_Cody took a moment to process it. "So... you're actually saying yes? That's a first."_

_"How much more proof do you need that I am, in fact, saying yes?" Noah asked, amused._

_Cody seemed to actually consider this for a moment. "Would you kiss me?"_

_"Forward, are we?" Noah replied after a moment. He wasn't against the idea, but was still adjusting to this Cody that was actually decent at flirting._

_"S-Sorry!" Cody squeaked. "You don't have to, sorry. I just...got carried away."_

_"I never said no."_

_Cody flushed again, which was a sight Noah was growing to enjoy. "Oh."_

_Yet again, Noah smirked, and leaned forward._

_ I can see it so clearly _

Noah felt himself go red as he recalled the memory of last night. Had that really happened? He tried to poke holes in the story, tried to find a way it wasn't real, but there was no doubt that it was. He and Cody had flirted. Had confessed feelings (kinda). Had kissed. 

Wait... did that mean...?

_ In between _

_ Stuck behind the TV screen _

Slowly, as to not wake the person next to him, he shimmied around to face the figure. It was difficult, as the person had wrapped their legs around him and tangled their legs in his. Finally, he was facing the person cuddling him. 

To Noah's relief and horror, that person was Cody Jameson-Anderson. 

Okay, Noah thought. So you fell asleep with the guy you kissed. That's fine. That's manageable.

Then Noah became aware of the clothes, or lack of clothes, he was wearing. He then noticed Cody was also suspiciously not wearing anything either. 

Well shit. 

Noah shimmied out of Cody's grasp, and quickly made his way to the mirror hanging on the wall. The first thing he noticed was that his rat's nest of hair was a mess, which he groaned at. His eyes widened when he saw the hickeys littering his neck and collarbone area. Jeez, Cody really was a horndog. Luckily, Noah's undershirt would cover them up. Noah quickly found his clothes, and put them on. He had considered leaving to see what who was still here, and where exactly he was, but he decided against it because;

1\. He didn't want Cody to wake up and think he was a mega-asshole. 

2\. He didn't want to run into Izzy and have to explain where the fuck he was and the hickeys. 

Speaking of which, his friends probably are worried.... yikes. 

He went and checked his phone, and sure enough, there were tons of texts and missed calls. Mostly from Owen. 

_ In somebody else's dream _

_ Trying to let you know _

**Chubby Buddy**

Hey buddy! We're gonna head out, where are you?

Buddy?

Noah??

NOAH????

ARE YOU OKAY???????

NOAH BUDDY TALK TO ME

NOAHHHHHHHH

OK EVA IS LOOKING FOR YOU BUDDY

This is Eva. We're leaving before Owen has a heart attack. 

Tell us where you are when you can. 

**-Hey.**

NOAH 

OH THANK JESUS

WHERE WERE YOU BUDDY????

**-With a friend**

All night?

 **-What of it?**

...What were you doing?

 **-Catching up. Other things.**

Oh!!!

 **-Owen, no**

I know what you were doing ;0

 **-Dammit**

**-Don't tell Izzy, got it?**

Okay.... ;)

Who was it?

**-Okay look we're best friends but I'm NOT telling you that.**

Are they from Total Drama? 

Island? Or one of the later seasons?? 

**-Ugh.... yes and Island**

**-No more questions**

Wait!!!!

 **-Yes?**

Are you still at Geoff's? I'll pick you up :D 

**-Oh. Yea, I am. Thanks**

No problem little buddy!

_ In between _

_ Stuck behind the TV screen _

Noah shut off his phone. He also had messages from Eva and Izzy, but he could answer them later. He sat down on the bed, and sighed. He felt like the protagonist of a shitty romcom, and he didn't like it. 

_ In somebody else's dream _

_ Sleeping on the phone _

He looked over at Cody, who was still sleeping peacefully. His brown hair either stuck to his hair or sticking out in random directions. His right cheek was squished against the pillow, and Noah could just barely see his tooth gap out from his slightly open mouth. 

He looked cute, Noah decided. 

... 

Asshole, making him feel things.

Cody then stirred, causing Noah to look away and back, and pretend he wasn't staring. He watched Cody slowly open his eyes, and drift up to Noah. 

_ In between _

"Oh... hey Noah..." Ok, clearly Cody hasn't remembered last night yet. 

"Hi there."

"...............Wait........................Noah?" There it is. Noah could practically see the gears turning in Cody's head, before he gasped and sat up. The movement prompted a yelp from Cody, and he reached for his back. "Ow." 

_ Stuck behind the TV screen _

"Hey uh, you might wanna cover up or find your clothes.... uh......" Noah wasn't exactly complaining about the sight, but he knew how Cody was. As expected, the boy yelped again and pulled the blanket up. 

There was an awkward silence between the two, neither really knowing what to say. 

"...What time is it?" Cody asked quietly. 

"Um... 9:38 am..." Noah responded. 

"Alright..." Cody looked down, cringing at his naked body. "I'm... gonna get dressed." 

"Right."

Noah looked away as Cody searched the room for his clothes, not wanting to make the atmosphere any more awkward. Subconsciously, he reached for his neck and grazed the bruises with his fingers. He almost couldn't believe they were actually there. 

"Done!" Noah turned, and saw a proud-looking Cody wearing everything except his striped sweater. "Well, not my sweater, but I don't wanna heat up." Noah nodded in response. 

Cody then sat back down, and got on his own phone. Like him, Cody had a ton of notifications from people. 

"You came with people?" 

"Yea, Justin, Trent, and Harold. The Drama Brothers aren't together but we still like hanging out." Cody answered. "They all spammed me... as you can guess I'm not usually the one in... this situation." 

Noah laughed, even though he didn't particularly want to. Jesus, he really had no idea what to say. What do people normally say? 

_ In somebody else's dream _

Cody began to laugh with him, and soon they were both an awkward laugh mess, cackling over everything and nothing at all. It felt surreal, this situation he was in. The way the sunlight slowly moved across the room, the bedsheets perfectly mess, the boy before him perfectly imperfect. 

It felt unreal.

_ Trying to let you know _

The light seemed to fade as their laughter died, leading to the same silence as before. Cody's eyes met his, and the overwhelming emotions they seemed to encompass sent Noah through a whirlwind. Noah was never one for emotion, but the way Cody's teal eyes told him everything and absolutely nothing drew him in. 

_ In between _

Suddenly, Cody's lips were attached to Noah's, and Noah realized that everything was really real again. 

It was real.

Cody was real.

And he was kissing him. 

_ Stuck behind the TV screen _

Cody pulled away, way too soon for Noah's liking. His faced screamed regret, which made Noah's heart drop. What did that mean? Was he just an experiment that Cody didn't like? 

"Sorry," Cody said quietly. "I just... really wanted to... kiss you...." Cody's face was bright red, which Noah's stupid heart told his brain was adorable. His stupid brain decided to agree. "If you want to forget that happened... that's okay."

Noah blanched. Cody thought _he_ regretted it? 

"Honey, considering what happened last night, a kiss is more than welcome." Noah replied, blushing a bit at the mention of what had happened. The reminder didn't seem to help Cody's blush, in fact it may have gotten worse. 

"Hehe..." Cody chuckled. "So that really did happen. I was worried it was a really realistic wet dream and didn't wanna say it and weird you out." 

"No offense Cody, but what the fuck." Noah said, laughing. "How many wet dreams do you have to have to think that? And how often do you just sleep naked?" 

Cody sputtered as he tried to form a response. "I never said it was a well thought-out idea!" he blurted out. "I just haven't ever.... um...." 

"Please don't tell me you lost your virginity to me." 

"Um." 

"God dammit Cody." Noah sighed. "I'm honestly sorry." 

"Why?" Cody asked. "I mean, I have exactly zero reference but it was nice." 

"Yea, because I'm definitely the best person to lose your virginity to." Noah said bitterly. "A skinny asshole nerd who probably made your entire school make fun of you for kissing your ear."

"Okay, while that last part MAY be true," Cody began. "I think you're forgetting the part last night where I told you I've been crushing on you for years? I said that right?"

Noah stayed silent for a moment. Fuck, he did say that. Cody grasped his shoulders, and made Noah look him dead in his eyes.

"Look. Although going on a date or two first probably would've been better," Cody said. "I'm glad it happened. With you."

".........We really had sex before a date, didn't we?"

And just like that, they were back to being laughing messes. 

_ In somebody else's dream _

Eventually, they attempted to clean up the room, gathered their stuff, and quietly ventured out of the room. Luckily, no one seemed to be in the are they seemed to be. Luckily, Cody said he remembered how to get down to the living room, and guided the two of them. On their way, they saw a tired and shirtless Duncan stumble out of a room. The three of them stopped and met eyes, the silence telling Noah and Cody everything they needed to know about what Duncan had done (the same as them, so they couldn't judge). Duncan flipped them off and went back inside. Wow, rude. 

"I wonder who was in there with him." Cody said. 

"I think it's best if we don't know." Noah replied. "Whoever he's with always causes drama."

Cody nodded, and they continued on their way. When they made it down, Noah whistled at the sight. Food and red plastic cups were littered across the floor and furniture, as well as people. Tyler was laid face down on the floor, and Noah could see multiple bruises on his skin. Some athletic chumps from the fourth season were near Tyler, seemingly passed out mid-fight. He laughed when he saw Alejandro and Heather cuddling on the couch, both a mess. 

"Heyyyy, dudes!" The two looked over and saw Geoff walking towards them. "I didn't think you two dudes would still be here!" 

"Yea, I didn't think so either," Noah said. "I'm about to go and wait for Owen to pick me up." 

"Trent's telling me he's still here." Cody said, looking at his phone. "Harold drove us here, so we'll probably have to take the bus. But I'll wait with you Noah!" He looked up and Noah, and smiled. Geoff gave the two a confused look, but shrugged it off. 

"Cool dudes, I'm just gonna start waking homies up and cleaning up." Geoff explained.

"Have fun with that." Noah joked before walking off, with Cody trailing behind. 

_ Sleeping on the phone _

The two stood on Geoff's porch, leaning against one of the brick columns holding up the balcony above them. Noah was on his phone, finally deciding to reply to Eva and Izzy. So far, Eva had threatened to kill him for making them worry, and Izzy had threatened to make a truth potion to get him to say what he was doing. So, it was what he had expected. He had started formulated a lie to tell them, when a voice interrupted him. 

"So," Cody spoke up. "What are we gonna be, after this? Is anything... going to happen?" 

Noah stopped and looked up, shutting off his phone. That was a good question. One that they hadn't really discussed. 

What were they going to be? it was no secret to Cody now that Noah held an attraction to him, and vice versa. But if they dated, would they go public? How would their friends react? Better question: did Noah really care what they thought? He had never been one to care, not on the surface at least. But this was important. 

"Well..." Noah started. "We mentioned first dates, right? That would be a good place to start." 

Cody looked over at him, and grinned widely. "You still have my phone number right?"

"Yea, I do."

"Cool, so we can talk about the date later."

Noah was confused. "I mean, we could talk about it no-"

Cody then grabbed Noah sweater vest and pushed their lips together, kissing him almost desperately. Noah quickly melted into the kiss, putting his hands on Cody's hips gently. He felt Cody smile against his lips, and moved one hand to lay on Noah's shoulder. 

Noah wasn't one for romance, or cliches, but he couldn't help but think that this must be what heaven is like. 

"HAHAHAHAH! I TOLD YOU GUYS IT WOULD BE CODY!"

Noah quickly pushed Cody away and turned his head, recognizing the voice. As expected, he saw Izzy practically hanging out of Owen's car, laughing maniacally. Both windows were open, and he could see a guilty Owen and a surprised Eva. 

"Shit, she was actually right." Eva said. 

"Owen!!" Noah exclaimed. He told him not to tell Izzy, godammit. 

"I'm sorry!!" Owen yelled. "Izzy's just really persuasive!" 

"Um..." Cody whispered, beet red. "How much do you think she knows?" 

"I'll probably find out soon enough." Noah sighed, and stood up straight. "But I guess this is my unfortunate queue to leave." 

"Oh...yea." Cody realized, looking down. "I'm sure you'll have fun on that car ride." 

"Yea, I'm so excited I might scream." Noah rolled his eyes. "But they'd find out sooner or later." 

"COME ON NOAH!! STOP MAKING OUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND AND GET IN!!! HAHAHAA!" Izzy yelled out, giggling estaticaly. 

"You should probably get going." Cody said. "But... I'll see you soon? Sooner rather than later?"

Noah smiled. 

"Soon." 

_ In between _

_ Stuck behind the TV screen _

_ In somebody else's dream _

_ Sleeping on the phone _

_ Yeah _

**Author's Note:**

> over 5000 words! I only meant for this to be like 3000 words OOPS
> 
> But anyway, this was super fun to write and I'm proud it so I hope you liked it! 
> 
> I think I'll try to write more songfics, they're fun to work out.


End file.
